


New Functions, Old Mechanisms

by GallusGallus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Mash Up of G1 and Prime, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Slow Build, archivist Optimus Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusGallus/pseuds/GallusGallus
Summary: The war is over and Cybertron is rebuilding. Optimus Prime is no longer the sole leader of the Autobots nor is he the only mech who is capable to lead. Optimus Prime is out of a job. What is a Prime to do?Perhaps he can fulfil a long forgotten desire of a young Orion Pax...But what will others think of his new career?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	New Functions, Old Mechanisms

The war was finally over and Cybertron was home once more for Decepticons, Autobots, and Neutrals alike. The peace treaty was in full effect and a council was approved. The Prime however was not approved. Placing the leader for the Autobots in charge was not acceptable to most mecha and Optimus was secretly relieved that he was no longer in charge of his people’s entire fate. Let others share that burden too. He was confident that his mecha would build on the strong base that his and Megatron’s work had provided.  
Stepping down from a position of political and military leadership was not something he had planned on during the war. Surviving to see all his people united had been the goal. 

Now, with no ‘job’ Optimus Prime was in something of a lurch. He wanted to contribute but was carefully held at arm’s length from the military reorganization. The political arena was a nightmare that he had quickly lost any understanding of. Watching Starscream and Windblade and their ilk at work generally just confused the Pit out of Optimus. Leading the Autobots had taught him much, but obviously not enough to stand equal to what Cybertron’s new government required. So, Optimus Prime went job hunting.

—*—*—

The latest rebuilding project was the hospital. Optimus parked on the edge of the site and unhooked his full trailer as he shifted to root mode. The scaffolding in place around the skeleton of the building was swarming with mecha of all types. Squinting, Optimus made out Hoist up there guiding a beam that Hook was lowering into place. Warmth bloomed in behind his chest plates seeing the careful comradery growing among so many former enemies. Optimus refocused on his new job when he noted his new coworker approaching. Speeding to a stop next to Optimus, Brawn offered a casual salute before gathering a load of girders from the trailer.

“Hey there Prime! Grapple wants these by the entrance.”

Optimus smiled. “Excellent, lead the way Brawn.” 

Hefting the last of the girders onto his shoulder, Optimus followed his fellow Autobot. After stacking the beams Optimus made his way between busy mecha to the lead construction crew. His latest task completed; it was time to learn what he could help with next.

“Ah, Grapple. What supplies do you require next?” Optimus asked. 

Grapple, busy snarking at Scrapper over the blueprints, jumped. “Optimus! You are done quickly!” Grapple paused, looking around at the site even as Scrapper sidled to the opposite side of the table the crew was using as their headquarters. 

Optimus hummed and kept his gaze on the data pads. Long Haul and Mixmaster fidgeted closer to their gestalt mate even as their comments dried up to a stony silence.

“Well, Optimus…there doesn’t seem to be any more shipment we need brought in. I am not sure what else we need.” Grapple said slowly.

“I am happy to help in any way you need. It appears the wall paneling is going slowly. Perhaps I could assist there.” Optimus offered. The mecha welding the plates in place were constantly waiting on the panels to be carried to them and then there were not enough workers to hold the plates in place to do more than one weld job at a time. Obviously, this would be a good place to step in. Pleased to have a new task, Optimus took a step away.

“Actually, we have plenty of mechs. No need to strain yourself. Maybe they need a servo in laying foundations.” Scrapper snapped quickly, stopping the Prime. 

Optimus glanced at the loader in confusion. He could see how much faster even just one more mech could make the work go. But as co-leader with Grapple, the Constructicon would know what was best.

“No need!” Mixmaster blurted from the opposite side of the table. “Totally fine! Bet that Huffer and his gang need help.”

Optimus blinked and reset his vocalizer. “Ah, I see. Grapple, where would I find Huffer?”

Visibly hesitating even as his field tightened under Optimus’ confused optics, Grapple managed, “Huffer might be in need. Currently we don’t need any heavy lifting or hauling here.” Then the architect turned his back and buried his faceplates in his data pads.

“Huffer’s got too many bots and no time to teach a newbie how to build the plumbing system.” Scrapper shot back. “Look, Prime, maybe check in with command. We don’t have time to shift bots around. It ain’t our job.”

With that, the present Decepticons broadcasted their turbulent unease in their fields even as they collectively became blind to the massive war frame of the Prime.

Casting his gaze around uncertainly, Optimus noted that Grapple and the other Autobots were suddenly afflicted by this selective blindness as well.  
Optimus, holding in his exvent, nodded. “I will not bother you further. I will contact the development council and see what needs doing. Thank you all for your hard work.” Turning away and keeping his field serene, Optimus subspaced his trailer and quickly left the job site.

This was the third time he had been rebuffed from doing more than heavy manual labor in the rebuilding efforts. Why, Optimus couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t intending to question Grapple and Scapper’s authority nor upset the building process in any way. Primes may not be formatted to build but surely, he could learn! Cybertron was still so devastated by the ruins of war. The construction crews obviously wanted nothing from him though. Optimus sank lower on his axles and returned to the communal area where most mecha gathered during the functioning cycle.

—*—*—

**Author's Note:**

> The is inspired by the various back stories for the different versions of Optimus Prime. I couldn't stop thinking about it...
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, not me.


End file.
